Christian Shephard
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Christian | Nazwisko=Shephard | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci=2004 r. | Miejsce śmierci=Sydney, Australia | Status='Nie żyje' | Powód śmierci=zawał serca | Zawód=Ordynator oddziału chirurgii szpitala im. św. Sebastiana | Rodzina=Ray Shephard - Ojciec Margo Shephard - Żona Jack Shephard - Syn Claire Littleton - Córka Aaron Littleton - Wnuk | Powiązanie=Ana-Lucia towarzyszyła mu w Austalii gdzie później spotkał się z Sawyerem. }} Christian Shephard - ojciec Jacka oraz Claire (nieślubna córka), mąż Margo. Szef chirurgi w szpitalu św. Sebastiana, pracował tam wraz synem. Miał kłopoty z alkoholem i podczas jednej z operacji był nietrzeźwy. Pielęgniarka zawołała Jacka, lecz chorej nie dało się już uratować. Początkowo młody Shephard krył ojca, ponieważ ten prosił go o "dyskrecję". Jednak słysząc kłamstwa wypowiadane przed komisją przełamał się i wyznał prawdę. Christian nie mógł znieść hańby, wyjechał z kraju, gdzie jeszcze bardziej pogłębiał się w alkoholizmie. Historia Życie i śmierć * Na lotnisku w Los Angeles poznał Ane-Lucię i zaproponował jej wspólny wyjazd do Australii * W barze w Australii spotkał Sawyera * Jack widział ojca na wyspie. ** Christian był wcieleniem Czarnego dymu (co Potwór sam potwierdził w rozmowie z Jackiem w szóstym sezonie w odcinku "The Last Recruit", będąc w formie Johna Locke'a) * Jack podejrzewał, iż Shephard senior był kochankiem jego byłej żony. ** Nie zostało to potwierdzone. * Jest także ojcem Claire. * Christian należał do koła AA - Anonimowych Alkoholików. * Spotkał się z Sawyerem w barze w Sydney * Zmarł na zawał serca * Jego ciało zabrał Jack na pokład lotu 815 * Podczas katastrofy jego ciało opuściło trumnę * Jego ciało tuż po katastrofie odnalazł Wróg Jacoba i przybrał je by manipulować kandydatami, którzy byli wśród rozbitków Śmierć Śmierć Christiana, chociaż nie pokazana na ekranie, została potwierdzona przez twórców - Oficjalny Podcast Zagubionych, 20 kwietnia 2007 On i Yemi są dwoma martwymi postaciami których ciała zniknęły w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach i później ukazali się rozbitkom jako żywi ludzie. Kilka z pojawień się Yemiego zostało potwierdzonych jako związanych z potworem (Oficjalny Podcast Zagubionych, 20 kwietnia 2007). Christian został potwierdzony jako jedna z trzech postaci (poza Yemim i koniem Kate) które zostały zakwalifikowane jako "nieumarłe". Życie po życiu *W Nowy Rok 2005 na frachtowcu mówi Michaelowi by spasował i przestał walczyć z niemożliwym czyli zneutralizowaniem C4. Dawson ulega i po chwili frachtowiec wylatuje w powietrze. *Christian pojawia się też u kresu przygód rozbitków - w Czyśćcu, uświadamia Jacka, że on jak i wszyscy których zna są martwi a rzeczywistość, która ich otacza jest drugim etapem po ziemskim życiu. Następnie wita się z wszystkimi wewnątrz Kościoła po czym otwiera wszystkim drzwi do Raju. Rodzina Ciekawostki * Jego buty zostają założone martwemu Johnowi Locke'owi podczas powrotu Oceanic Six na Wyspę. * Jest jedyną postacią w serialu, która, pomimo że umarła jeszcze przed rozbiciem się samolotu 815, wystąpiła we wszystkich 6 sezonach oraz aż w dwóch odcinkach Missing Pieces. Teorie Zobacz też ar:كريستيان شيبارد de:Christian Shephard en:Christian Shephard es:Christian Shephard fr:Christian Shephard it:Christian Shephard nl:Christian Shephard pt:Christian Shephard ru:Кристиан Шепард zh:Christian Shephard Kategoria:Postacie z Wyspy